XxX-Of Hero and Angel-XxX
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: The Hylian never expected to find a wounded angel in the grasses of Hyrule. Nevertheless is he determined to save this angel's life, no matter the cost. They form an unbreakable bond. Little do they know that there are evil forces at work that will stop at nothing to destroy them. Rated T to be safe. (Currently being Rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1 XxX-Fallen Angel-XxX

Hello again my lovely readers! Here is another fanfic idea that i hope will go well. Now before you go asking why I am not in school it is because i am on vacation. It took me a while to type this up, it had been cooped in my brain waiting to become a fanfic. Without further ado, back to the story! Thanks! Continue to read and review! Sorry for the late posting on my other fanfics, school got in the way.

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS UPRISING OR LEGEND OF ZELDA**

* * *

The grasses waved wildly in the fields of Hyrule as thunder roared and rain poured from the heavens. His cloak whipped about him fiercely as the wind blew past his pointed ears.

Just a couple paces away lightening struck, a loud clap of thunder crackling through the air. The rider whipped his steed's reigns, urging her to keep moving. If the storm continued like this, not only would they be drenched, but there would be a chance of them losing their way in the darkness.

Even though the rider had ridden through the fields more times than he could count, danger lurked in the shadows waiting to strike, like a snake in the grass. Hooves continued to thunder upon the ground as the rider raced to the doors of Castle Town.

Lightening flashed once more and the rider halted as a sudden thud rang in his ears. His horse, ears perked as well, listened to her master's demand. The rider's keen eyes searched the area as he knocked an arrow to his bowstring.

A figure, or whatever it was, lay unconscious on the ground, no sign of movement whatsoever. Lightening flashed again, revealing the figure to be a couple paces away from the rider.

The rider's steed neighed in warning and stomped her hooves. Her rider hushed her and neared her towards it, barley touching the creature.

The rider dismounted, pulling out his lantern from his bag that was thankfully not drenched. He quickly struck a piece of flint against the steel and closed the compartment. The glow of the warm fire lit up the creature's face revealing the figure of a boy.

He had brown hair, matted with blood and a laurel crown to hold it in place. His garb was a toga decorated with red and gold seams, stained and tattered, but by what the Hylian knew not. He wore sandals upon his feet, gold cuffs around his limbs, gauntlet like armour upon his arms.

He held tightly, what appeared to the Hylian, a double sided sword in the shape of a bow, gold and azure. Then something caught the rider by suprise. Protruding from his back were feathered wings that draped underneath him, probably cushioning his fall.

The Hylain was relieved to find a pulse. He reached out, fingers tracing the angel's dampened wings. The boy yelped in pain, wing flinching. So, as the Hylain guessed, the wings were badly damaged, but they were real all right.

A gash upon the angel's head was what concerned the Hylain. It was deep, mingled with rain, and already a bruise was forming. The second thing that worried him was the blood covering the angel's wings and his toga.

The Hylian, not wanting to risk injuries, reached for his bottle where a red liquid sloshed inside. He propped the angel's head in his lap, letting the liquid pass between his lips. The angel coughed, wincing at the action.

Now, the Hylain slid two arms under the angel, careful to not harm him in any way. He groaned painfully, clasping the Hylain's green garb with an iron grip. Sky blue eyes fluttered open meeting with the Hylain's, then his gaze fell, becoming limp in the rider's arms.

The rider's heart fluttered for a moment, fearing the boy had stopped breathing, but to his relief the angel's heart thudded against the Hylian's chest.

 _He's still alive._ The rider thought to himself with a sigh. _But not for much longer..._

The rider turned back to his steed who stood, watching the two. She was drenched in rain, dripping off her muscular body. He mounted the fallen angel upon the horse first, then himself. The Hylain put one arm around the boy to make sure he did not fall out of the saddle.

"Change of corse." he said through the roaring rain. "To Kakariko."

The horse tossed her head, shaking off the water, then she raced towards Kakariko with a "Hyaa!" of her master and a whip of the reigns.

Nothing came towards the three, and nothing tried to throw off the rider's course. Pretty soon a gateway appeared after they had crossed The Bridge Of Eldin. The hard wood was scratched from years of evil creatures threatening to destroy the village, a large sign hanging crookedly above.

The rider whipped his horse's reigns once again, signaling her to leap over the broken fence. With a mighty push of her hooves she landed quickly on ground again, not even a scratch on her stomach.

The sound of the wind through the cavern echoed throughout the mountains along with hoofbeats. The rider whipped his horse's reigns once more.

The light and warmth of torches, spitting due to the rain, lifted their spirits. The sound of trickling water filled the air as the three came upon the spirit's spring, a sacred location with healing waters. The Hylian tapped his chocolate horse's sides with his heels, signaling her to come to a stop.

Epona halted, heels digging into the muddy ground. She neighed loudly, tossing her white main in the air. Her rider dismounted, carrying the angel with him. The spirit's spring glew with the light of Eldin, a spirit in the form of a great owl.

The angel's blue eyes fluttered open again and he groaned in pain, not realising the Hylian carrying him. "Be still."

The angel jumped a bit in alarm and winced in pain, clutching at his back. Blood stained his hands as his head drooped slightly. "Lady...Palu-"

"Calm down. I will not harm you, relax. You are safe for now."

"Who are you?"

"Link." the Hylain responded quickly, kneeling down in the spring. "I would like to hear your details later."

"Pit." the angel replied, hissing in pain as the water splashed his wings. There was a pause then the Hylain heard the ragged breathing coming from, _what was his name? Pit? Yeah, that was it._

Link set the angel in the water, supporting his head with his arm. The blood began to wash away from his fingers and Pit's wounds. The rain had stopped momentarily, allowing some time for the two to relax. The angel's breath had become slower and more shallow, the Hylian noticed, _not_ a good sign.

Link's pointed ears caught the sound of a door opening as well as Epona's neigh of greeting and he turned around to find Renado, the Shaman of the village. He held a lantern in his hand, face sparkling in the firelight.

"Renado!" Link almost yelled, jerking Pit awake. The angel yelped in pain, a scream piercing the air. "Sorry."

The Shaman gave the hero a puzzling look, walking over to him. "Link, who do you have with you? A patient?"

He nodded, responding "He is severely injured. His name is Pit. I don't know where he came from, to be honest, i found him in Hyrule Field. A feeling in my heart tells me to trust him, and save his life."

Renado nodded in understanding, brown braids shaking. He came closer to Link who now stood, clutching the limp angel to his chest. Renado's eyes grew wide with surprise as he examined the fallen angel.

"Does he-"

"Have wings?" Link finished. "Yes."

"Impossible! Are you sure he isn't a demon?!" Renado asked, taking a couple paces back.

"If he was a demon, i would be dead." Link replied strongly. "He grows weaker as every second passes. I feel his heart slow as it beats in his chest. I hear his breath become more shallow by the minute. He needs our help, _he is going to die!_ "

Renado was still shaking his head with uncertainty. _Should we risk it?_ His head screamed. He trusted Link with his life, but now his trust was being tested.

"Bring him in."

* * *

Cliffies, Muahahaha! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon and not get lost in homework...it will also explain why our Angel has appeared in Hyrule! I would like a couple reviews if you please, but they are not exactly needed. If you can give me some chapter ideas, hilarious or serious (doesn't really mater) then i may consider using them and dedicating the chapter to you! Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you later readers!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	2. Chapter 2 XxX-Forgive Me-XxX

Hello lovelies! Sorry this chapter took so long to update, but you can thank one of my good friends for poking me with a stick. Please read and review. Thanks!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kid Icarus Uprising or Legend Of Zelda**_

* * *

He stood outside of Skyworld, watching the stars with interest. They twinkled and shined their light at him in the darkness.

A cool breeze ruffled his chocolate locks as he thought to himself. He had sensed a danger earlier this morning, but being the angel he was, he told himself that he was just being paranoid. He didn't tell anyone, not even his dark counterpart, in hopes of keeping them from harm. Training had tired him out for a while and he was ready to sleep, but hopefully not outside.

 _What is it that lurks in the shadows? And why? I can feel its evil intentions._ He thought to himself as the feeling of danger filled his heart again.

The sound of footsteps sounded behind the angel, but he remained calm, clutching to his bow. The footsteps ended as his counterpart, Dark Pit, settled down next to him.

"Beautiful stars," he began with a smile, too gazing up at the stars. There was a pause as Pit nodded before Dark Pit spoke. "Tell me what is bothering you, Pit. You aren't your normal annoying self."

Pit laughed softly, glancing at the Dark Angel. His face grew dark the moment the smile faded. "It's nothing," Pit replied grimly.

Dark Pit stood up, folding his dark wings behind his back with his hands on his hips. "Nothing must be something if it puts you out of your normal attitude. You seemed tense when I arrived. Don't hide things from-"

A sudden ring of metal on stone rang in their ears, stopping both of them from continuing. Dark Pit and Pit both drew their weapons in the darkness, Dark Pit stepping in front of Pit.

"In the name of the Goddess, reveal yourself!" Dark Pit demanded sharply, pulling his bowstring back.

A deep laugh was heard from in front of the two, making both take a short step back. The skies suddenly grew dark, full of lightning and swirling clouds.

Dark Pit fired an aura arrow at the figure who towered above, barely missing its head.

"The next one goes in your head," Dark Pit growled, pulling his bowstring back once more.

"Such arrogance for an angel and yet, some confidence. How disappointing. I expected better of you," a voice hissed as the figure neared.

"What do you want?!" Pit shouted from behind Dark Pit, fear hidden in his voice.

There was a pause before the figure answered, unsheathing a wretched blade. "Revenge." Thunder roared and lightning struck very close to the figure, revealing a cloaked man with long crimson hair. The man raised his hand, fingers clenched into a fist.

"Palutena!" Pit yelled out loud, cupping his hands around his mouth. Suddenly, a sharp pain filled his chest as the angel found himself unable to breathe. He plucked at his neck for an unseen force as fire filled his lungs. Eventually, he hit the ground hard, a pedestal corner digging into his forehead.

"Pit," Dark Pit screamed, rushing to his unconscious companion. He turned his companion over, seeing the horrible gash upon his head. "You will pay for this!"

Without any hesitation at all, Dark Pit fired an arrow straight at the figure. Within seconds the arrow shattered like glass in the figure's hand. Dark Pit, shocked by what had just happened took step back as the figure laughed once more. Dark put a hand upon Pit's shoulder as if to reassure him, even though he knew he was doing little to help the situation, putting himself in front of his counterpart once more.

"Who in Hade's name are you?" Dark Pit demanded, his blood boiling.

"I can see your fear, boy," the man began. "You should know my name, Ganondorf. Lord of Darkness. Though that will not matter." and with that he prepared a large ball of shadow magic in his hand, hurling it at Dark Pit. "Don't need angels in my way."

Dark Pit barely had a second to move before he found the air draining from himself. He struggled severely, not paying any attention to the shadow magic. He expected to feel the pain as the magic came hurling at him, but what he heard instead made his heart drop. Pit's scream.

The Dark Angel opened his eyes to see Pit upon the ground, feathers smoking from the magic. The smell of smoke filled the air, making breathing harder.

Pit's whole body was racked with pain as he lay upon the cold stone ground with his weapon underneath him. Regardless of the pain shooting through him and his pounding head, he arose and staggered towards the Dark Lord.

"Such strength for a small angel," the Dark Lord laughed as Pit came closer, aiming another arrow.

The Dark Lord lashed out at the Angel's stomach, sending him across the ground and his weapon inches away from his grasp. The deep cuts were hidden by his toga, but he could no longer rise due to the pain and the blood that was quickly leaving his body. He lay upon the ground, unmoving and barely breathing as the color left his face.

"Pit!" Dark Pit managed to cry before the Dark Lord sliced into his wings like butter. He was held like an animal in a trap, unable to breath.

"If I knew that it was the Angel who you cared for, I would have killed him sooner. Enjoy your shared grave."

Lightning struck the two Angels, sending them hurling off of Skyworld. Dark Pit was finally able to breathe easier but the pain sparked in his body and his wings as the wind dragged the Angels down. Dark Pit tried frantically to reach his companion, knowing he could never forgive himself if he returned to Skyworld with the news that he had allowed Pit to die.

Pit's limp body fell below him as his blood flew in the air. The Dark Angel reached out and caught the Angel by the arm as the ground rushed towards them. Dark Pit slammed into the ground below Pit, cushioning the blow. Wing bones cracked and shattered like twigs due to the impact, causing the Dark Angel great pain, but he kept his mouth shut in fear of what may be around them.

Dark Pit could hear hoof beats sounding behind them, and he struggled to raise his head, Pit's unconscious body clenched to his chest. In the darkness he could see a cloaked figure and a horse rushing through the rain.

Hesitantly, he took his wounded counterpart in his arms, ignoring the horrible pain that threatened to rip him apart, and neared the rider. He eased Pit upon the ground near the rider's path, creating a thud noise, and dashed behind a tree.

The rider halted, nearing the fallen angel. He dismounted, lit a lamp, and turned the angel over. A familiar symbol was upon the rider's hand, revealed by the firelight. He watched the rider until he heard him say, "Change of course! To Kakiriko!"

Dark Pit remembered the symbol on the boy's hand from somewhere, but he forgot where, the pain forbidding him to think. Finally, he collapsed upon the ground with no strength left in him as the darkness began to close in. _I'm so sorry…If you live, forgive me..._

* * *

Cliffies! Muahahaha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

This chapter is dedicated to _**Twi Rinku.**_

Thanks for inspiring me to continue this chapter!

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


	3. Chapter 3 XxX-The Dark Lord's Return-XxX

Hello lovlies! Another Chapter is up! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and support!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kid Icarus Uprising or Legend Of Zelda**_

* * *

Link carefully entered the Kakiriko inn, Renado holding the door for him. Pit seemed relaxed in the hero's arms, which he guessed was just because he felt safe. The inn was lit brightly with torches. Herbs and other materials were scattered across the counter in piles.

"Take him upstairs, I will be up in a minute," Renado began. Then in a whisper he said to Link, "Keep him calm and relaxed. If he becomes too violent, he may hurt himself further."

Link nodded understandingly. Careful in his steps, he carried the unconscious Pit up the stairs into the upstairs room, placing him upon the bed and removing his laurel crown to make him more comfortable. A chair was seated at a nearby desk and Link took it, placing the chair by the corner of the bed.

Pit's breathing was labored, but not as bad as the condition he had found the Angel in. He waited, watching the Angel's breaths. Not too long did Renado enter the room, carrying a pot of warm water and a basket with other materials. Renado set the materials down upon the desk and asked for Link to remove Pit's toga. Link asked Pit to awaken, softly tapping his shoulder. The Angel's sky blue eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up at Link.

"I need you to sit up so that taking off your toga will be an easy task," Link began slowly. "That way we will not tear your wounds further. And trust me when I say we are going to help you. If I had wanted you dead, I would have killed you much sooner."

Pit nodded and tried to rise to a sitting position, but he fell back on his side, tears streaming down his face due to the horrible pain. Link took his arm and helped him sit in an upright position, stroking the Angel's head to calm him. Pit didn't find it weird, and he cried into the Hylian's shoulder.

"He is dead," the Angel began in between sobs. "And they all might be dead…because...because of me."

"Be calm. I am sure it is not your fault," Link said softly in a hushed voice. "How about we get you fixed up and then you can explain."

Pit nodded slowly and sat back, his gaze dropping to the floor. Link and Pit removed Pit's toga without hurting him in the process. Him and Renado both were shocked due to the huge gashes that tore across the angel's stomach. Pit trembled a bit, covering the wounds with one of his arms.

"How did this happen, if I may ask?" Renado questioned, taking a cloth and dipping it in the warm water.

Pit became silent for a minute, nodding his head as he remembered. "For the past couple of days, I had felt danger in Skyworld, a land in the clouds. I feel foolish to admit it, but I did not realize how much danger we were actually in for until the last minute when this man appeared, seeking revenge. He attacked me and my companion, causing the wounds you see now. He lighteninged us, sending us hurling off of Skyworld. I remember his name…I think it was Ganlondor? Or something like that."

Link's eyes widened and he replied grimly, "Ganondorf, Lord of Darkness."

"Yes, that was it. So you know him then?"

"Oh no…" Renado said, holding the rag tightly in his hand. Renado cast a glance at Link who stared at Pit for a second. Renado brought the rag to the Hylian who took the rag and tested how warm the water was on his hand. Once he was sure the water wasn't too warm, he reached out to Pit.

Pit backed away for a minute, staring at the rag. Link sighed. "If you want to survive, allow us to help you."

Pit removed his arm and allowed Link to clean the blood from the wounds, but once the water came intact with the wounds themselves, it stung. Pit had expected that to happen a bit, but the stinging was immensely painful, but he tried to keep in his screams. Tears stung his eyes as he grit his teeth. Link noticed and retracted, an apology in his features.

"I'm sorry if I am hurting you. Just say so if I am," Link apologized. Pit did find it strange how nice the Hylian was acting, and he hoped it wasn't because he was falling into a trap, but then the Hylian's words played in his head. _If I had wanted you dead, I would have killed you sooner._

The blood had dried to his skin, still bleeding from the deep wounds, which forced Link to scrub the wounds and his skin. Pit faced the pain until Link pulled away the bloodied rag. "There. That should help ease your pains. It has some numbing effects since the water has a special herb in it." Link paused then looked up at Renado. Renado held a silver needle in between his fingers, threading a silver thread into the eye.

Link's gaze went back to Pit's pale face, wet with tears and twisted in pain. He pitied the Angel, yet he made a promise to himself; to help him in any way possible. "Do you trust me?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know yet, to be honest," Pit replied with a shrug, which he later regretted. "Though the symbol on your hand reminds me. I have heard of it and seen it in my studies, but my wounds forbid me to think."

"Do you mind if we send you to sleep?" asked Link strongly. He glanced at Pit once more who looked fearful. "I wish to not have you awake when we sew up the wounds."

"No," Pit began slowly. "I can manage. I promise."

The Hylian smiled and placed a hand upon the Angel's scarred shoulder. "You are brave. I will warn you, but accept your wish. Focus on me and relax, alright?"

Pit nodded slowly as Renado brought the needle up to him, kneeling and tying the thread. The silver needle sparkled in the firelight as Pit looked away at Link who tried his best to keep the Angel calm. Renado pierced Pit's skin, causing him to cry out in pain and nearly double over. Renado caught him, steadying him with one hand as he continued.

Pit grit his teeth harder and harder every time the hot needle passed through his skin. The pain raced through his body over and over again with every passing. Tears threatened to spill, and finally, he released them, not caring if Renado or Link saw him. He hurt too much to care about any of it. One wound was finally sealed, leaving two others to go.

Link took the Angel's hand in his own, squeezing his fingers in attempt to comfort him. Pit took his hand away, trying to keep himself still as the pain began to die down a bit. Another wound was quickly sealed and soon, all the wounds were closed. Renado and Link both wrapped the Angel's torso tightly and tied the bandages in a knot behind his shoulder blade.

Pit collapsed upon the bed, crying to himself with his face buried into the pillow. The pain was over, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely. Renado pulled the sheets over him, and eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

"Poor boy…" Renado said sadly, starting down the stairs. "I will get him something to drink when he wakes up and wash the blood from his clothing. The numbing will wear off sometime later, but he is alright for now. Stay with him if you wish."

Link nodded his thanks and stared at the floor for a minute, letting the information play in his head while torches crackled. _Ganondorf is back then. But why does he seek revenge on this innocent Angel? And who does he speak of that he claims is dead? How does he know about the Triforce?_

Link looked back at the sleeping angel who seemed to be breathing easier. He arose and too started downstairs where Luda, Renado's daughter, was asking about Pit. _Once he gets well, I will speak to Zelda about this._

"Is he alright? Where did you find him? Does he really have wings? What is his name?" Luda asked, flooding her father with questions. She turned and saw Link standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Link! I nearly forgot," She began with a smile, rushing up to Link. "You brought the Angel here, didn't you?"

Link nodded, yawning tiredly. "I did. His name is Pit, and he does have wings in case you were wondering, but he has gone through a traumatizing moment. I found him wounded in the grasses of Hyrule while hurrying to report to Princess Zelda, but I would leave him to rest if I were you."

Luda nodded with excitement and looked back at her father who scowled at her. "Luda, don't stress out poor Link here. He has done enough. Now get Epona to a stable, will you? And when you have finished with her, get yourself to bed. Same goes for you, Link. I will stay here since you are in need of rest."

"Sure…" Link replied tiredly, following Luda out the door. The Hylian and Luda took Epona to the stable house, which was built not too long ago. After making sure Epona had everything, Link sat down next to her for a few seconds and fell asleep. Luda had been talking to him and when she asked him about Pit again, he was asleep upon Epona's side.

Luda came back in a couple minutes later, dragging a blanket she had made herself and a pillow with her. She took Link's sword and shield from his back, placing them on the floor next to him. She then draped the blanket over him and put his head upon the pillow.

"Goodnight, I guess," Luda said before closing the stable door.

* * *

Not so much of a cliffy, right? Anyway, Pit will get better in time and his personality will start showing through. Pit will confuse Link later on by asking for a Burger or Floor Icecream. If you want it to be something else then PM me and the idea you have and chapter will be dedicated to you! Thanks!  
This chapter is dedicated to _ **PurpleVaporeonAbi.**_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	4. Chapter 4 XxX-A Mouthful Of Feathers-XxX

Hello readers! This chapter was fun to write. So sorry for the long wait. Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Legend Of Zelda or Kid Icarus Uprising**_

* * *

Link awoke with Epona nudging his head, warm sunlight streaming through the stable. He shoved her away tiredly and turned on his side. Epona neighed loudly and placed her long lips over his nose.

Link shot up and rubbed the saliva from his face. "Gross," he muttered, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "Not to mention you have horrible breath."

Epona neighed deeply, as if disagreeing with him, but Link took no notice. As he got up, he realized the blanket over him and the pillow beneath his head. He quickly found his weapons, lying next to him, and strapped them to his back. As the Hylian left the stable, Epona neighed loudly at him.

"I'll come back. I need to check in on things," he said in reply, shutting the door.

A warm fall breeze blew past his face as he stepped outside to see Rusl talking with Renado. As surprised as he was, he just stared as they babbled on with their conversation. Eventually, Renado pointed out Link behind the two and they both turned to the Hylian.

"Rusl!" Link called excitedly, embracing his uncle in a tight hug. Rusl laughed at Link, hugging him back. He then looked his nephew over for a few seconds then turned back to Renado.

"A rumor has spread that The Princess's Royal Guards found an Angel just outside of Castletown. Albeit, unconscious and wounded, but he brings no harm from what Princess Zelda can tell," Rusl began. "And you had Link bring you a wounded Angel as well?"

Link paused then nodded slowly. "Rusl, I need to tell you something."

Rusl spun around to face his nephew's blue eyes, full of sorrow. "Yes?"

"Those angels were both taken down by the same person. The same Gerudo who threatened Hyrule not too long ago. Ganondorf…" Link said slowly.

"What? No, this cannot be. You destroyed him, did you not? How is it that he has returned, and who told you this?" Rusl questioned sharply. Link backed away at the sudden outburst, but Rusl seemed unphazed.

"Yes, I destroyed Ganondorf. The very same Angel who I brought here told me that Ganondorf had befallen him. He was wounded very badly and those wounds were not of any creature here. Angels do not come from Hyrule, Rusl. You know that." The Hylian said softly.

"Yes, I am aware," Rusl replied in a softer tone, brushing blonde hairs from his face.

Renado started towards the inn with Link and Rusl following. Once they entered, Rusl rushed upstairs, knocking on the wall for permission to enter. There was no reply, so he entered the room. As expected, Pit lay asleep with Luda sitting at the edge of the bed.

"How old is he?" asked Luda quietly.

"I don't really know. I never asked," Link replied as a smile spread across Renado's face. Renado's daughter was always at a patient's side, ready to assist them when he or she awoke. The memory of Luda and Colin flashed through his head as he glanced at his daughter.

"Has he woken up yet?" asked Renado.

"I am up," came Pit's hushed voice. "Just cannot sleep very well. It hurts every time I breathe."

"Oh, so sorry," Renado apologized. "I forgot the numbing wore off." He then turned to his daughter who ran downstairs and came back with a warm cup of an herbal tea that Renado had prepared the day before. Pit sat up on his own without anyone's help, taking the warm cup in his hands. A spice like scent filled the room as Pit gulped the drink down quickly.

"Thanks," he said brightly with more strength. "Since she asked, I am one thousand, one hundred and thirteen years old in God years. I look thirteen so I guess you can say I am since that is how old I would be if I were human."

Luda's jaw dropped and she glanced back at Pit who laughed, but soon regretted it.

"I have been meaning to ask, if you don't mind. You said yourself that you come from this place called Skyworld, so can't you fly back?" Link questioned.

Pit winced as his gaze dropped to the floor, tucking his wings in. "Funny thing is…I can't fly…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Link began quickly and apologetically.

"It's alright. I get asked that question allot. It really annoyed me when Hades asked the same question," Pit said, untucking his wings to a more relaxed position. Rusl's expression said _Who is Hades?_ Pit shrugged.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Link offered.

"Do you have burgers?" asked Pit, cocking his head. Seeing the confusion in their faces he went on naming different foods. "Sushi? Chocolate? Steak? Grapes? Pineapple? Cantaloupe? Apple? Floor Ice cream? Turkey? Bread?" By this time, they all seemed super confused so Pit dropped the subject.

"What in Hylia's name is a burger?" asked Rusl, running one hand through his hair.

"Um…" Pit began, trying to figure out where to start. "Well…"

"We have grapes, bread, apples but no pineapple or cantaloupe. Those are both hard to find in Hyrule. As for chocolate, we don't have any in Kakiriko but we do in Castletown." Link said. _Problem solved,_ he thought in his head, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well those would be great, thank you!" Pit thanked happily as the others left the room, including Luda. Only Link and Pit were left in the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

Pit's face darkened for a second as he thought. "Link, that is your name, correct?"

Link nodded.

"You saved your land from that man who nearly killed us, given the nickname Hero of Hyrule, did you not? You are also the one chosen by the Goddesses. You fought far better than I would have, that is for sure. I barely managed to hit him," Pit began remorsefully. "I serve the Goddess of Light, Palutena. You see, she has always been at my side when I need her and her powers allow me to fly, but only for five minutes max. I am the captain of her guard and she has always treated me like her son.

Medusa, the Goddess of Chaos and Queen Of The Underworld, where souls after death go, was resurrected after we defeated her all those years ago. She planned to reign over Palutena and the humans. That was when Viridi, the Goddess of Nature started destroying humans and the Underworld army, so now we had two armies to deal with.

At one point I attempted to shatter a mirror called The Mirror Of Truth that actually reflects the opposite of someone or something, creating an evil clone of that thing. As I attempted to shatter the mirror, a dark version of me leaped out from the mirror and destroyed Pandora, the holder of the mirror before going against us, wanting nothing more than power. He fled shortly after that, too going for Medusa.

Once we finally managed to destroy Medusa with the help of the three sacred treasures and going through many of her commanders, Hades appeared. Hades was the real Lord Of The Underworld, and he was nothing to take lightly. He wouldn't stop getting in our way and throwing everything off balance, causing large wars against the humans, tricking them into their desires.

At one point Viridi and us teamed up to drive out Hades who had helped with the formation of the Aurum Hive. Viridi said she was only doing it for nature, but she became fond of us. One day, we decided to destroy the Lunar Sanctum, thinking it was contributing to Viridi's powers, but this was before we teamed up. After we blew up the place we released a dangerous monster called the Chaos Kin. I somehow was turned into a ring for three years, sending my counterpart into a coma.

The humans had been fighting this huge war with the gods and just when things started to turn up, Palutena and her army disappeared. When they returned, they sent all their power at the humans, seemingly on the side of the Underworld Army. Palutena had been taken over by the Chaos Kin, finally giving into the thing. It stole her sole and possessed her body.

When I finally got my power back, Viridi decided to help me. We shattered the force field over Palutena's palace using the Lightening Chariot and defeated the Chaos Kin controlling her. The Chaos Kin stole Palutena's soul once more, dragging it into the Chaos Vortex. Just as the portal began to close, my counterpart, Dark Pit came in with the lightening chariot and slammed it into the portal. Pittoo, as I like to call him, said there was no time for explanations and he had decided to help me instead since if I died, so would he. We pretty much had a strong brother bond after that.

Once defeating the Chaos Kin, Palutena's soul was returned, but the head of the wretched creature wrapped around his legs and dragged him deeper into the Chaos Vortex. I had recently used the power of flight, but I risked it to save Pittoo. My wings burnt up saving him and I nearly died, but thanks to Pittoo, I survived since he took me to the Rewind Spring."

"That was a great sacrifice," Link noted, staring at the crackling torches. "Is the Angel who had been found by Princess Zelda's guards the same whom you risked your life for?"

Pit nodded slowly, the sorrow returning to his features. "I do not wish to have him harmed. He caught me before I fell to the ground."

"Would you like to see him?" Link asked with a happier tone in his voice.

Pit raised his head and nodded happily, springing from bed. Link stopped him with a laugh and handed him a dark blue tunic with the back exposed for his wings along with a scarf like cloth to put around his neck.

"Thanks," Pit thanked, slipping the tunic carefully over himself. "Though I've never worn a tunic before."

"You will get used to it. Can you stand good enough?"

Pit laughed and hurried downstairs with his sandals upon his feet. He prayed in his heart that his counterpart was alright. Renado, Luda, and Rusl were all talking downstairs at a table when Pit rushed by them and swung open the door.

"Where do you think you are off two?" asked Rusl, rushing to stop Pit.

"Gotta go! Bye," Pit replied, rushing out the door before Rusl could catch him.

"Great," Rusl mumbled. "Link! Your angel is running off! Get him!"

"I know," Link said with a sigh. "I am taking him for a stroll. We will be back soon."

"Be careful," Renado added.

"I promise."

And with that Link left the inn, combing one hand through his hair. The orange sun warmed him as he proceeded to the stables. Pit looked around in amazement, a cool breeze ruffling his feathers. The Angel spun around to see Link following. Pit stepped aside and followed the Hylian.

Once they entered the stables, Pit was amazed to be seeing a horse for once in his life. He had read about them, but he had never actually gotten the opportunity to see one, nor come near one. His excitement grew, realizing how amazing the land below was. He reached out to Epona once Link had her reigns in his hands. The horse nuzzled his hand playfully, neighing loudly.

"You've never seen a horse before, have you?" asked Link with a laugh. The Angel nodded his head slowly and stroked Epona's nose. The stallion was amazing to him. So powerful, so beautiful of a creature, so sweet, so…free. He was actually seeing and stroking the horse's nose for the first time, and he felt strongly amazed.

"Okay, come on," Link said, smiling warmly. "You first."

"Really?" asked Pit, voice rising. His eyes sparkled with excitement as the Hylian helped him into the saddle. Then Link mounted himself once they were out the door. With a "Hyaa!" of Link and a mighty neigh of Epona, the two were off. The wind in Pit's wings felt amazing and he stretched them out in front of Link's face.

"Pit," Link mumbled with a mouthful of feathers. "I can't see."

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry." Pit said, retracting his wings. He blushed of embarrassment, something he couldn't help that he did often. As Palutena said _You're an easy blusher, Pit._

 _Wait a minute. Palutena! Why hasn't she spoke or taken me home yet? Or Viridi?_ Pit thought to himself, panicking. _Maybe this Zelda can help us. I sure hope she can._

* * *

Cliffies Cliffies Cliffies! **_*dances in circle*_**

Lol, this chapter was really fun to write and I just threw some confusing things here and there.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to _**thunder82014.**_

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	5. Chapter 5 XxX-I Am Going After Him-XxX

Chapter Five! Yayyyyy! So so so so so sorry for the long update. We were visiting family where a computer wasn't reachable and our flight back home was delayed so we were stuck there until Christmas. But I am back now with another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Kid Icarus**_

* * *

"Easy there," a soft voice said beside him. It took him several seconds to realize that sheets and blankets were thrown over his body with a pillow to support his wings and a cool cloth on his forehead. His eyelids felt as if rocks were piled on him and it took several tries before he could finally pry open his eyes to see a woman standing near him, staring out the sun glazed window.

She wore a black cloak with strange markings and just looking at them made his head hurt. He was very uncomfortable as it was, especially with his shattered wings that felt like barely bearable but painful deadweight, but he tried to get on his feet anyway. He very quickly regretted that choice and drew in a sharp breath, instinctively clutching his aching torso.

The woman turned at the sound of his cry, a look of concern in her beautiful eyes. She neared him, casting back her cloak to reveal a headdress of gold and gems, dirty blonde hair wrapped in strips of silver, sky blue eyes, long pointed ears, and a dress with familiar markings.

"Who are you?" he asked a little more sharply than intended.

"I can tell you are not from here," the woman began softly, sighing to herself. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and my guards have found you in Hyrule field, fearing you. When they brought you before me I myself thought you were dead. For you were not breathing and you were in worse condition than now. Thankfully you are alive…"

"How do you know you can trust me?" he asked through grit teeth.

"I can sense it and I know I can trust you. Allow me to help you," and with that her hand glowed warmly with the same symbol he had seen on the rider's hand.

He trusted her and with his permission she ran her hands along his wings. First there was immense but brief pain as the bones reformed in his wings, popping back into place and forming together like they were never shattered with a sickening noise. He had only half expected something of the sort to happen. The weight upon his shoulders was lifted and he felt much more at ease, as if a warm sunlight had spread down his wings but at the same time, tired.

"My lady," came a voice with a knock at the door. "There are two who wish to see you and your friend."

"I allow them to pass."

And with that the guard left quickly, rushing down the stairs. There was silence for several seconds before she asked him to stretch out his wings so she could examine them. He did as asked and after a few minutes she was sure everything was good. She began to fix his shattered ribs the same way she had with his wings, humming softly to herself while he stared at the room with golden linings and symbols on the wall.

"You are lucky no bones have pierced your heart. Or your lungs. That is a miracle on its own," she said, rising from her kneeling position on the stone floor, seeming a little tired from using that much power. The gems on her clothing sparkled in the brightly lit room.

"Thanks. And that tune, I swear I have heard it before," he exclaimed.

"It is a song passed down for centuries through the royal family and shared with the messenger of the gods. It is Zelda's Lullaby. Every hundred years or so a new Zelda is reincarnated with the chosen powers. I am one of those reincarnations," she answered, taking the cloth that had fallen to the floor and easing him back down. "If I may ask, how did you get here?"

He paused as sorrow turned his features and he stared at the wall in the room for a minute. Before he could answer, the two the guard had spoken of entered the room.

"So-" the first one complained, trying to catch his breath while glancing around the room. "many…stairs…"

"Well…" said the second one, glancing at the Princess who smiled at him.

"Oh, my bad," said the familiar voice. The Dark Angel turned to see his counterpart, standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back, blushing fiercely as he bowed before the princess. He could hardly believe his companion was alive and uninjured and he barely noticed him with the strange clothing he was wearing and the green cloak covering his wings.

"Angels don't gloat, Pit," came Dark Pit's voice, sitting up with a smirk upon his face.

"Pittoo?!" Pit almost yelled, rushing to his companion. Pit embraced his companion in a tight hug, nearly squeezing all the air from him.

"What did I say about that name?" Dark Pit reminded him, winded.

"I don't care! Thank the heavens you are alright," Pit said, loosening his grip. "You had me so worried!"

"Slow down Angel face," he laughed, knuckling his companion softly on the head. Then his face went grim as he pushed the angel away to meet with his eyes. "I am so sorry for allowing him to do that to you. If it were my choice that would have been me getting hurt out there, _not_ you."

"Actually no. I wouldn't allow you to."

"Now that I think about it they look very similar…" Zelda began, tapping one finger on her chin. "Care to explain what they are talking about?"

"Well that is because they _are_ the same in a way but _not_ at the same time. You see, his counterpart was made from a mirror that created him before the Angel shattered it. At first the two hated each other but when the time came to team up or die, they became like brothers. They are connected; if he dies then the Dark Angel dies as well," Link explained, keeping his voice low as possible. "They were attacked by the same person who I defeated merely a year ago."

His princess's eyes were full of worry mixed with understanding and confusion. She turned to look at her shorter companion who had his arms crossed, standing tall and thinking to himself. "Are you sure of this?"

"I am sure. The Angel's name is Pit and the condition I found Pit in was horrible and I nearly lost him several times. He was weak of blood loss and the wounds he bared were all too evident. They were very long and deep and he was hurt so badly that I felt guilty for even hurting him further when I had no choice.

He doesn't even come from here and he said the person who attacked them, seeking revenge, was Ganondorf. His counterpart is, as you may have guessed, Dark Pit but Pittoo is just a nickname," Link replied in a soft voice, glancing at the bright angel while he recalled the events.

"Then he has returned," Princess Zelda said grimly. "And my judgement is he is stronger than before. But what I do not fully comprehend is why he attacked these angels…"

"Only time will tell," the hero exclaimed softly, placing a hand on the Princess's shoulder. Then he turned back to Pit and Dark Pit. "Pit!"

"Yeah?" asked Pit with a fistful of his hair clenched in Dark Pit's hand.

"I don't need you tearing open your wounds again so don't run around like a cucco without its head! And give your companion a break," the hero reminded.

"I'm guessing a cucco is a chicken then?"

A stern nod from his savior was all he needed to assure him and he sat on the edge of the bed, continuing to chatter with his companion, ignoring Link's comment.

"Who is the one who saved you?" asked Dark Pit with his voice low.

"Oh him?" asked Pit, jerking his head toward Link. "He goes by many names such as the Hero Of Hyrule, Hero Of Time, Hero Chosen By The Gods and so forth, but he is commonly known as Link. The symbol you see on his hand is the Triforce, gifted to him by the Goddesses. And the woman who you were brought before is-"

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Also chosen by the Goddesses," Dark Pit finished, throwing himself over the bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Zelda softly. Link face palmed and shrugged loudly, receiving a hard slap from the Princess.

"Well now that you mention it-"

"No, Pit. Please don't name all the different foods they have in your world," the hero demanded, cutting the Angel off while he rubbed his probably-now-bruised shoulder. "You have caused enough confusion as it is."

"Of course," Dark Pit began with a roll of his eyes. "I guess I am not the only one who you confuse. Confusing and annoyingly cheerful Pit."

"Gloomy and doomy Pittoo," Pit said with his arms crossed and a sigh.

"We can prepare many foods. Fish, turkey, ham, roast, steak, potatoes, some chocolate on the side, whatever you wish," the Princess said, counting off the foods on her fingers. "In the meantime I will allow yourselves to get prepared. I will have one of my guards bring you something to change into."

"Great!" Dark Pit cried, cupping his hand over Pit's mouth. Pit made a defeated noise that was muffled in his hand. "Oh hush, Pit."

Pit gave up and Zelda left the room, walking soundlessly down the stairs. Link sat in the chair next to a desk with herbs and potions scattered about the large room with several other beds. By his judgement, this was probably the healing room. It was intended for guards and staff of the castle, but they didn't get sick or hurt very often.

Dark Pit suddenly felt a little uneasy as the room spun around him and he nearly fell, if not for Link's quick reflexes, feeling very nauseous. The Hylian's cool hand pressed against his forehead, a frown crossing his face. Both Pit and him looked concerned and he didn't like the attention.

"I'm fine," he managed to say, shrugging Link off and sitting upon the floor with his head in his hands.

"I have heard that excuse too many times. You are burning up and you can barely stand on your feet. You should probably rest and recover from your injuries," Link said softly.

"You're right," the Dark Angel admitted, leaning to the side a bit while the room spun around him.

 _He admitted it!_ Pit thought to himself with surprise. _This is very wrong._

In a matter of seconds Zelda was back in the room with a grim look on her face. "Link, Hyrule requires you now! There is trouble in Cas-" She was caught in mid-sentence when she saw the Dark Angel collapsed upon the floor with the two crowded around him.

"He just collapsed," Pit said worryingly, taking his companion in his arms. "He could barely even stand!"

Link was searching through his bag, looking for a potion when Zelda knelt down beside him, waving her hand across the Dark Angel's head. The symbol on her hand glowed a dark yellow color and she retracted quickly. "He is being manipulated by something."

"Or someone," Link said slowly with a wolfish growl and anger burning in his wild eyes. "What is the trouble?"

"There is a barrier surrounding Castletown and Bakoblins are pooling in. The citizens are being attacked and I fear the worst is yet to come," she replied with her head lowered.

As Link started out the door Pit jumped up and said "I am coming with you."

"No, Pit. Firstly, you are in no condition to fight and I do not wish to have you fall protecting a world that does not belong to you. Secondly, you do not have a weapon," the Hero said sternly, eyes not meeting the Angel's.

"My companion is dying and as far as I am concerned, I am part of this fight," Pit fired back.

"And if you die so will he," Link reminded him, jerking his head toward the fallen Angel. "I am going alone. I do not want you or Zelda injured."

"Link-" Zelda began, trying to reason with him.

"I won't hear it Zelda. I am going alone and that is that."

Pit didn't say anything as the Hylian left the room but after a few minutes, Pit started searching through chests. Zelda peered at him as he did so, trying to keep the Dark Angel's fever down with a cold cloth, but her efforts did little. Pit slung a quiver full of arrows over his shoulders and took a large bow in his hand, starting down the steps.

"Where are you going?" she asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"He is going to get himself killed and I will not allow that. I am going after him." And with that he disappeared down the steps.

* * *

Muahahahaha! CLIFFS! This was a fun chapter to write though and i enjoyed doing it. Thanks for following, reading, and reviewing!

 **This chapter is dedicated to _Twi Rinku._**

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


	6. Chapter 6 XxX-Midna's Return-XxX

Sorry for the long wait, lovelies. I recently had my birthday, but the chapter is up and ready to read. Have you ever had a chapter where no matter how many times you write it, you're still not satisfied? This is one of those chapters. :/

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kid Icarus or Legend of Zelda**_

* * *

Pit awoke upon a hard stone surface. His whole body ached, his mid-section burning like fire, and a heavy weight was upon his wings and wrists. He dared not open his eyes, and as he recalled what happened the pain came flooding back to him. There was a bit of a sting on his cheek as a cold breeze drifted past his face. He groaned and shifted his feet, the sound of cold metal clanking against stone and finally, he summoned the courage to open his eyes.

A figure laid near him, barely visible in the moonlight, unmoving and unbreathing. Pit was indeed chained to the wall and when he looked up farther, his eyes met with cold bars and the endless darkness behind them. He looked back at the figure, but to his surprise the figure didn't look human. In fact, it had thick fur and a long snout, tail wrapped around its leg. The wolf was hurt badly, arrows poking out from flesh and deep wounds oozing, a pool of blood beneath the creature.

Then it hit him. Where was Link? And why was he in the same cell as this wolf.

Pit wanted to find his companion, but he didn't wish to wake up the wolf. Maybe the wolf was here to devour his weak body, tortured to a frenzied state. But the wolf hadn't eaten him yet. _Why?_

The wolf stirred, releasing a familiar groan of pain mixed with a whimper and shortly thereafter, the wolf arose with a sharp yelp. Only one of his legs were chained and it limped on two others, glancing around the room while it struggled to stand. Pit watched as the wolf looked frantically around the room, ears lowered and mouth hanging open slightly. Was it searching for _him?_

His heart skipped a beat as the wolf's wild and blue eyed gaze fell upon him. Though, in those eyes lingered worry and pain, not anger or destruction. _Who is this wolf? He seems familiar. The way he moves and watches me, even those eyes seem familiar._

The wolf inched towards him, ears laid back against his head and tail tucked between his legs. It was as if the wolf was being submissive or showing he wouldn't hurt him. Was it a trick? It laid down beside him, head down on its paws while it nudged Pit's side, mindful of the wounds.

"Why are you so friendly? And familiar?" The wolf nuzzled his hand, tail swishing.

"Where is Link?" Pit tried in a weak and pained voice. The wolf barked, tail swishing once more. "You know where he is?" Another bark. Pit was awfully confused until a symbol started glowing on the wolf's hand.

"Link…?" Pit asked in disbelief, looking up at the wolf. The wolf looked back at him with a wolfish grin and blue eyes. Link's blue eyes. But behind that grin of his hid pain and something Pit never thought he would see. Fear.

"Awake so soon, pets?" came a dark voice, startling the two. A figure was visible behind the bars, claws scraping across the stone wall. "Quite a fight you both put up, wolfy. Especially your Angel friend here."

Link growled, moving so he was in front of Pit. This scent Link knew well, and he wasn't allowing his companion to be harmed for his own triumph over the Dark Lord. Even though he was badly wounded, he could die fighting or die doing nothing. And _nothing_ was something Link would _never_ do.

"Link, no! Don't-" Pit nearly shouted before a sharp yelp hit his ears. The wolf in front of him slowly sunk to the floor, thrashing and writhing around as a dark cloud surrounded him. When Link stopped thrashing, he turned back to Pit with glowing red eyes and a fanged grin that twisted his gut.

"Kill him," the voice said, walking away with hands crossed behind back, a glow flickering from his hand.

Before Pit knew it, fangs tore into his flesh and his own scream filled his ears. He tried to kick Link without hurting him but the wolf was awfully strong. Muscle tore and warm blood soaked his bruised skin. Pit held out his crimson stained hand in attempt to stop the wolf as he snapped at his throat and to his surprise, Link backed up against the wall, snarling. The darkness faded from his eyes and he laid back his ears against his head, whimpering.

Pit slumped against the wall, vision fading in and out. His entire body felt as if it was on fire and he kept his teeth clenched, trying his hardest to avoid screaming. The wolf's mouth hung open with Pit's blood dripping from his fangs while he shrunk against the cold stone. Link's gaze fell upon him with regret, pain, fear and an apology that he couldn't say.

"It's not your fault," Pit said through clenched teeth, the taste of blood filling his mouth. "He made you do this."

Link whimpered, turning so his face was buried in the corner. He didn't want to look at his companion and if they were left here, which they probably would be, then Link would be responsible for his friend's death. This was all his fault and Ganondorf dragged Pit into a world and fight that wouldn't have been his. There was a sudden thump and when Link spun around the Angel had collapsed, blood dripping from his mouth with his eyes shut tightly. His pale face was twisted in pain and his wings were draped over him like crumbled leaves, bloodied feathers decorating the floor.

 _Oh no…_ Link thought as fear grew in his heart. He tried to rush to Pit and he found his pains were ten times as worse, but he kept going. The wolf collapsed next to him, head on his leg while he bit into it softly, hoping to wake up his companion. To his disappointment, the Angel only remained. Unmoving. And maybe even-

No. He had to stop himself from thinking that. But…

A jingle of the cell door stopped Link's train of thought, his heart pounding louder as the cell door creaked open. A cloaked figure stepped in, crouching down next to Link's chains. Link growled but the figure ignored him and there was a sudden bolt of red electricity and the chains slinked to the floor, making a loud clattering noise. Link watched the figure, the scent of her so familiar to him, but why?

The figure neared Link, dropping down on one knee as she prepared another bolt of electricity. They cut through the remaining chains on the wolf and he remained, shifting so he was closer to his companion.

"Shhh, wolfy. I'm here to free you and your friend," came a soft voice as the figure stroked his head. "Stay still, okay?" Her touch was so familiar and her voice but it was only when she cast back her hood that he recognized her. Before he could even respond he felt something tap his head and his body painfully changed back to himself.

Without a moment's hesitation he leaped at her and pulled her into a tight hug while tears streamed down his face. "Midna!"

The Twilight Queen hugged him back, careful of his wounds. She kissed him on the head before pulling away with a sad look in her eyes. "I missed you so much, Link. Just a year of separation in your years might seem like some simple thing for your kind but it feels like years before we have seen each other."

"I know," Link replied softly as he looked down at Pit. "Time passes differently in the Twilight Realm than in the Light Realm. A year in the Light World can be three years in the Twilight. I wish we had longer to talk but we both have other matters, my queen."

Midna nodded, her orange locks draping over her shoulders while they emitted a faint glow. She prepared another electric ball and freed the chains from the wall. Link held Pit's wrists so Midna could free him, careful to not harm the Angel.

"What happened to him?"

That was the question Link hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Me..." Link replied with a growl in his voice. "Ganondorf made me turn against him."

Midna dropped her gaze to the Angel with not only arrows poking out of his flesh but ripped open wounds as well, obviously caused by a wolf's fangs. He was covered in wounds from wings to feet and from what she could tell he was barely breathing, blood pouring from his wounds.

Link dropped down next to him, feeling the horrible pain race through his body. He slung the limp but light Angel over his back and put one arm around him, limping towards the open cell door where Midna stood. Pit hung his head low as if he was dead and Link prayed that that wouldn't be the case.

With a snap of her fingers, they were shrouded in twilight and when it cleared they stood in a brightly lit room full of decorative plants and vines, a crystal floor with flowers on the ceiling. The area had sunlight streaming through the vines, yet the place was very warm.

"You should have allowed me to take him. You probably hurt yourself further," the Twilight Queen said with her hands on her hips. Her scarlet eyes were fixed on him while she bit her bottom lip, twirling her orange hair in between her delicate fingers.

"He's my companion and I will do _anything_ to assure he stays alive," the Hero replied strongly, struggling to stand on his feet. "You didn't happen to pick up our weapons, did you?"

"Actually, no. I did," came a girl's voice. A smile flickered across Midna's lips as the girl approached, her blonde hair swishing as she walked towards the three, clothing mixed with green, purple and red. "Allow me to take Pit, Link."

"If you take him I _am_ coming," Link said, leaning against a tree trunk, the voices surrounding him sounding fuzzy.

"You can hardly stand. Why don't you stay with Midna while I get Pit fixed up?" the girl said with a sigh. "Look, I understand you are concerned but you shouldn't be moving about while wounded. I am Viridi, the Goddess of Nature and I already know you and Midna. Please just rest."

Link hated being treated like a child. He should have his own say in what he did or what he would do but everyone refused his requests. Everyone except Midna. True, he could barely stand and it felt like fire was running through his veins, but he wished to stay with his companion. It was then that he tasted the Angel's blood and he tried to let go of the memory of Pit's screams, but they remained fresh.

Maybe it would be better if he stayed away with Midna…

Viridi took Pit carefully, carrying him upstairs and as soon as she left, Link collapsed upon the soft bed, feeling extremely tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget what he had done, but Midna was here with him now and his worries started to melt like ice. Lying down and breathing alone were painful with all the arrows poking out of his flesh and he sat up as he attempted to remove the arrows.

Midna sat at the edge of the bed, placing her head on his uninjured shoulder while she wrapped her arms around him. The Hero welcomed her warm touch and relaxed, trying to calm his mind. He was extremely happy to see Midna back but it made no sense to him how she was here. But right now, he could care less.

"You are so stubborn, Link. Once we get you all fixed up you just need to rest and relax," Midna said softly, looking at all the arrows and other wounds. "I certainly hope they aren't poisoned…"

Link nodded his head, carefully removing his shirt even though it got caught on the arrows a few times. He threw the torn and bloodied shirt into a tub of water next to the bed. Midna took a few things from the vine shelf behind her and got to work, carefully rubbing a numbing salve over his wounds. He took a sharp breath and pulled away from her while the wounds began to sting. Midna apologized and once the salve had taken affect, she started removing the arrows. It hurt and that was something Link wouldn't deny, yet he would be able to sleep on his back again. Thankfully, none of the arrows had gone through, but there were several deep wounds that required some stitching.

After nearly an hour and a half the arrows were removed and Link was already feeling better now that the stupid arrows were gone. Though, he was still concerned for Pit. He had known Pit for a few days, but it felt as if he had known him for centuries, as if they were brothers.

Link shifted, moving towards the door, ignoring his awful pain and need to not stand, and to his surprise, Midna didn't stop him. She sighed and fallowed after him, wandering up the quartz steps gracefully. Once at the top of the stairs a large room opened to them, a table in the center with light streaming in through a huge glass window. Books lined the walls and willow trees decorated the dining room. There were two rooms, a huge one off to the right and to the left was another room, but not as large as the first. He really didn't have to think about which room to enter, as if by intuition.

As expected, the girl who had taken Pit's broken and beat up body was still tending to his numerous wounds in what was probably her guest room. The Goddess was careful in her every move, mumbling to herself as she worked. There was a sweet smell of pollen circulating the room as Link dropped down next to Pit, a look of concern in his eyes. From right here he could feel the heat radiating off of the Angel's skin and beads of sweat started forming on his brow, frightening to him.

Viridi glanced at Link who stopped her to examine the wounds. He had, of course, expected the arrow wounds and other scratches, but not the huge and inflamed wound before him. Three giant and deep claw marks tore across Pit's shoulder to his side, blood oozing from the wounds while a dark bruise formed around them. The wounds looked both threatening and possibly fatal, which only caused the Hylian to worry more. Worse was the fact that Pit was barely even breathing, seemingly lifeless. Link tried to recall what had happened, and then it suddenly came back to him.

 _He froze in place as a huge shadow being towered over him, eyes glowing a dark red. His sword dragged on the ground and he felt far too weak to raise his shield. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, fire running throughout his body as he tried to turn, but a scream was caught in his throat and he felt as if he was iced to the ground._

 _The creature raised its powerful claws and prepared to swipe, a screech filling the air. As he closed his eyes, prepared for the impact, a scream filled his ears and warm blood that was not his own coated his face. When he opened his eyes, his companion was doubled over on his knees, his blood painting the ground and his wings shielding Link's body._

 _"_ _Pit!" he had cried before he was clubbed from behind. He collapsed, vision blurry as he watched Pit yanked to his feet forcefully, blood staining his hand. The shadow being swiped at his face and Pit flinched before falling unconscious, becoming limp in the creature's grasp. The world slowly faded away, like a distant memory…_

"Pit, you idiot," Link cursed, watching the Angel's labored breath with his pointed ears laid back. "That should have been me, not you…this was not your fight…"

"Link," came Midna's soft voice as she laid a hand on his bandaged shoulder. "You tried your best to protect him, but sometimes heroes don't always succeed. You cannot blame yourself."

"He would have had a better chance of survival if not for me," he replied with a growl, turning so he was staring at the wall. He felt a sudden urge to take his anger out on something, but what good would that do? Maybe his anger came from the effects of the Dark Lord's magic. Or maybe he was mad at himself…but Midna was right. "He's really sick and probably poisoned and _I_ have increased his chances of defeat."

"Palutena has been captured by Ganondorf, Link. I saw it happen, but I was unable to do anything. He is more powerful it seems and I can sense Dark Pit's presence growing weaker. You have to help them!" Viridi demanded, a plead in her silver eyes.

"I promise," Link promised, bowing slightly. "Yet I cannot take action now. I have need to recover from my wounds and Midna would kill me if I went alone without any help."

Midna nodded, casting a smirk at him while she hugged him from behind once more. "You've learned well, wolfy. But knowing you are a stubborn as a goat, I doubt you will remain doing nothing while your friend lies dying. We have to hope that he will survive."

The Hylian nodded, beginning to feel very uneasy. He swooned a little but steadied himself, blonde hairs shadowing his eyes. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice, so he headed back downstairs. As he stepped on the bottom step, a feeling crept over him as if someone had breathed ice on his neck. He felt someone or something was watching him, waiting for the right moment to strike and his heart began to race. A sudden voice seemed to come from all directions, a deep menacing voice that he had heard before.

 _Come to Arbiter's Grounds after the sun sets if you want your friends to live. Come alone or else the Angels will suffer…_

* * *

BUMMM BUMM BUMMMMMMMMM!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to **HeroineLinkle.**

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	7. Chapter 7 XxX-There Is Yet Hope-XxX

Hello lovely followers. I am sorry this chapter took so long, it's just one of those chapters where no matter how much you rewrite it, you aren't satisfied. So, I spent days trying to fix it and I think I will just let this one go. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and fallowing. Enjoy reading!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kid Icarus or Legend Of Zelda**_

* * *

For a year, the Dark Lord had wanted revenge on the Hylian who had defeated him in a battle to the death and finally, he could coax the Hylian to Arbiter's grounds and finish him. If he refused, then the Angels would die and eventually, Link and everyone he loved would perish. He wanted revenge on all three of them, and now he had the perfect weapon to weaken the Angel.

The Goddess of Light, Palutena.

Yes, Ganondorf knew well of the mother and son connection between the two. With Palutena's soul in the palm of his hand, he could easily manipulate her and make her suffer where and whenever he wished. Seeing his goddess in pain would tear the Angel apart. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

A cruel plan, yes, but all the more entertaining. He would use Palutena against Link. Of course, Link would refuse to fight her at first but Ganondorf would put Link to his breaking point, leaving no choice but to end her life. How he longed for the blood of the Hero. To make him suffer and bleed. To hear his last… _scream._

Now, considering the Angels, they _would_ die. They destroyed Ganondorf's brother in arms whom he had shared a strong bond with. With Hades gone, who else could contribute to their domination? Yes, he had his followers and yes, there are others, but out of them all, Hades could take down a whole city with a swipe of his hand.

Now, all the Dark Lord had to do was wait for the weak and weary Link to appear at death's doorstep.

"Palutena," Ganondorf hissed as the dark figure appeared behind him. "He will come soon. Make him weak and soaked in his own blood. Allow me to finish him. If the Angels come to his aid, kill them both."

"Yes, my lord," the goddess's voice replied in a trance like tone.

* * *

Link thought about awaking Midna who slept at his side, to teleport them, but he thought better of it. She would protest and fallow him and that was the last thing he wanted her to do. He loved Midna with every inch of his living being and he _did not_ want to lose her again. Besides, he wasn't tired at all, so he could just travel to Arbiter's Grounds on foot, yet he felt too weak to even stand.

Staring at the flowered ceiling, he thought about the choices he had. He had heard Midna speaking to- what was her name? Viridi, oh yeah. -about a door that can teleport you to what region of the land you wished to go. Good. All he had to do was find this door.

Link eased himself from the bed, careful not to wake the comfortably sleeping Midna. He slung one foot over the bed and tested his strength. Almost instantly, he nearly crashed into the window, steading himself on the shelf. Surprisingly, he didn't wake Midna, but she stirred and he held his breath in fear of her hearing him. Finally, after a few minutes of watching her steady breath, he walked out the door, ignoring his pain.

Thankfully, Viridi had rescued his items from the prison including his sword, shield, a few other weapons, and his armor. The armor had been placed in the nearby room which was currently not occupied by anyone, so he slung his weapons over his shoulders and carefully changed into his golden armor. The armor itself was gifted to him by Princess Zelda; an armor that only the guardians of Hyrule obtained, made from the strongest materials.

Testing his mobility in the armor, he found that the armor was ten times heavier than before, which was probably due to the fact that he had lost allot of blood in his fight against the invasion on Hyrule Castle and Castle Town that resulted in his strength faltering. Looking in the mirror, he wasn't surprised to find what nearly seemed like the Golden Wolf, but his own reflection. His gaze dropped to the floor and for a few seconds he thought about the hero whom he had called father.

"I won't fail you. Not this time. Not ever," he said under his breath.

It took him a few minutes of creaking open doors that he finally found the one he was searching for. Perfect. Actually, it was pretty obvious it was the one. The door was near the entrance to Viridi's place with flower carvings lining the door, emitting a bluish glow. He creaked the door open just wide enough for him to slip through and in a flash he was standing on desert sand.

Harsh winds whipped at his face as he glanced at the sky, starting to turn into a dark blue color. The winds were very drafty and the whole desert seemed to be silent. In fact, the only noise he could hear was the noise of his own thundering heart in his chest and the sound of his steps upon cold sand.

Link didn't hesitate to walk; running would take too much strength and he needed all the strength he could get. In a matter of maybe twenty minutes, he was standing at the first entrance that he had slayed many bulblins at and met the bulblin who had attempted to burn the place down.

The wind began to howl louder and he feared it would carry the sound of his thundering heart, but he ignored the wind as if it were a passing shadow. If he would die, at least he would die in attempt to save not only his friends but his people as well. Yet, if he failed, Ganondorf would gain power.

"Nayru's, Din's, and Farore's blessings be upon me this night…keep the others safe if I fail," he whispered as he came upon Arbiter's Grounds.

* * *

Midna awoke from her restless sleep, orange locks shadowing her face. She expected to find Link beside her, but not too surprisingly, he was missing _. You stubborn wolf,_ she growled to herself as she began searching for him. She searched many rooms and she was beginning to realize he had left maybe ten or so minutes ago, meaning, he would not be here. But by Din, she hoped she was wrong.

Then, almost instinctively, she reached for where her necklace would have been, but her fingertips felt her own warm skin and the Twilight Queen began to panic, until she remembered that she had left it in the room. Rushing in and rummaging through drawers, she found it _was_ indeed missing. Link must have taken the Shadow Crystal, the one with the orange and black swirls.

There was the sound of footsteps behind her and when she turned, she found herself staring at a frightened Angel. The same one Link had regretted dragging into this mess. He backed away from her slowly, a limp in his step, watching her every move as she neared him.

"Shhhh," she had coaxed, putting a finger to her lips as she tried to remember his name. "Have you seen Link? He's missing."

"Who are you?" came his voice in a fearful tone.

"A friend, Pit," she replied softly, remembering his name. "Who did you think freed you from the cell?"

"To be honest, I don't know where he is," came Pit's voice, seemingly more relaxed. "I couldn't sleep at all, more for the fact I was worried about Link. He was hurt so badly…"

Midna remembered the condition she had found the Angel and Hylian in and tried to shake the memory from her mind. She needed to find him. No. _They_ needed to find him. Not just for her sake but for Hyrule and their world.

"Pit, you need to stay behind while Viridi and I find Link. You are hurt and Link would never forgive me if I allowed you to die," Midna said, breaking away from her thoughts. Pit tried to protest but she gave him a hard glare that seemed to freeze him in place. "Stay here."

"I am coming with you!" Pit suddenly shouted, making a sharp jerk towards her. He regretted that, fire running throughout his body. Midna flinched slightly at his sudden outburst which only made him feel guiltier while he spoke out of pain. "This battle is both of ours, not just one."

In the next couple of seconds, Viridi was standing at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her staff in her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Pit can't be fallowing us, he's too weak to fight, too sick. His wings are too damaged to fly for that matter," Midna said, biting her lip. Just now she noticed the fresh blood that had soaked through the bandages.

"What do you mean 'us'? Is Link gone?" Viridi asked, noticing he was missing.

"Pit," Midna began, reaching out to him and ignoring Viridi for the moment. "You're bleeding."

When the Twilight Queen pulled away, her hand was sticky with blood. Pit started to look uneasy, as if he could collapse at any minute, a look of pain crossing his face. He dropped to his knees as he clutched at his torso with his good arm, trying to stanch the flow of blood, but to no avail.

"Pit? What-?" Viridi began, dropping down next to the Angel.

"He's reopened a wound," Midna interrupted quickly as she slung Pit over her shoulders, not caring if she got blood on her cloak. A sharp cry of pain made Midna nearly drop him, yet she apologized under her breath.

"I am coming with you," Pit repeated, pain evident in his voice.

"I never said you weren't coming," Midna replied softly, a smirk on her lips. She could almost see Pit's smile on his face before she added, "But first we need to redress your wound."

"Knew it," he muttered into her shoulder, causing her to laugh a bit.

"We don't have time," Viridi stated suddenly, glancing into an orb in her hand. "Link is in trouble!"

Midna snapped her fingers and glowing bandages replaced the blood soaked ones. "There. That will only be temporary, but let us hurry! Where is he?"

"In a place full of sand," Viridi replied, looking up from the orb.

And with that, Midna threw open the glowing door that could teleport them. Within a matter of seconds, they were standing on desert sand, cold wind whipping at their faces. Pit shifted from Midna's back and when she didn't let him go, he whined saying, "Please, I can stand. Let me down."

Midna ignored him and snapped her fingers once more. Twilight shrouded them and when it cleared, they were standing in front of Arbiter's Grounds. The whole desert seemed to fall silent as they walked up to the entrance, stars gleaming down at them. After getting rid of a few skeletons here and there and crossing sands, Midna was able to easily guide them through the place.

A screech stopped them all and Midna frowned, but Viridi was already at it. Vines wrapped around the ReDead Knight and dragged him down whilst he screeched, being pulled into a deep ditch that swallowed him up.

"Wow," Pit said, having made himself comfortable on Midna's back. He was still awfully warm from running the fever, but at least it had been cooled down for now thanks to a potion Link had left behind. After a few more of the Knights and skeletons, they reached the area that Link had to use the spinner to get to. Once again, Viridi easily made a path of vines that lead them to the boss room.

Midna threw the door open and Pit leapt from her back onto the ground, stifling a small cry of pain. They all froze in their tracks at the sight before them.

Link was soaked in crimson where his skin was exposed, his blood decorating the ground whilst he fought someone that was clad in red. Midna could tell his strength was weakening, and she began to panic. Link had never failed to defeat someone before, but could he defeat this warrior? The Twilight queen watched in fear as the warrior tore the shield from his grasp and sent it spiraling across the floor with a cry of pain from her Hero as he was driven to the ground.

The combatant's hair was green, but she wore all red while she carried a staff with dark symbols that Midna had seen before. Her eyes glowed black and she suddenly glanced at the others with her staff raised.

"Palutena?!" Pit and Viridi cried in unison, rushing forward while Midna raised her hand in defense.

"Midna, Pit! Stop!" Link cried just before Ganondorf appeared above him.

"Well done, Palutena," came the Dark Lord's voice as he yanked the Hylian to his feet, twisting his arm behind his back so that he was forced to release his sword. It clattered to the floor as a blade was pressed to Link's neck. Then he leaned down and hissed into his enemy's ear, " _Are you prepared to die in front of your friends, hero?"_

It was at that moment he _knew_ he had failed. The burning blade burst through his heart and through his chest in all a matter of seconds, though it felt like hours to him. Link's own scream rang in his ears as the Dark Lord twisted the blade free and Link collapsed upon the ground, blood dripping from his mouth as the whole world began to fade from his vision. Despite the strength of his armor, it was no match to Ganondorf's blade.

"Link!" Pit screamed as tears began to blur his vision. He looked at Palutena with a plea in his eyes, as if expecting her to do something, but she just stared at him blankly.

Ganondorf dragged the wounded Link by his injured arm, receiving a blood curdling cry from the hero before his hand began to glow. The Triforce of Courage shined weakly as Ganondorf claimed the piece for himself, quickly disappearing before Midna's giant electric ball came hurdling at him and Viridi's vines nearly tore him to shreds.

Palutena suddenly collapsed, but Pit rushed to Link, as did Midna. Midna took Link into her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks while Pit collapsed on his knees and sobbed. Warm blood coated Midna's hands. Link's wild, blue eyes fluttered open to see Midna and Pit over him, yet he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and give into the dark, painful void.

"Don't give in, Link. You have to keep fighting!" Pit screamed, tears stinging his eyes while he cried into Link's shoulder. Link looked up at him, pain in his features.

"I'm…sorry. I've…I've failed…" came Link's pained voice as his gaze fell while he grit his teeth to avoid crying out. Midna hugged him close, her long, orange locks falling over his bloodied shoulders while his eyes began to close.

"I have failed you," Midna whispered as Link became limp. A hand was placed on Midna's shoulder as the Goddess looked down at her. Midna looked up, realizing it was not the Goddess's fault that she had attacked.

"I'm so sorry," she began, sorrow in her blue eyes. "I now know what I have done and I am not proud of it. Forgive me…"

Midna broke into a crying fit, unable to hold in her tears. She didn't care if anyone heard her, or saw her for that matter and frankly, she could care less. Link was gone. Her companion, her love, her wolf, he was…dead. Suddenly Pit's head snapped up and even though they all had deep wounds of sorrow, she could see a spark of hope lit in his face.

"Lady Palutena," he sniffed, whipping his tears with the back of his hand. "There is yet hope. The…the  
Rewind Spring can save him."

"Pit," Palutena began softly. "Mortals cannot enter the Underworld. It is far too dangerous and if we fail, his soul will be lost to oblivion for eternity."

"What choice do we have?!" Pit suddenly fired back, his anger bubbling over.

"None."

* * *

Hehehe, there is the cliff! Don't worry, I won't let Link die permanently cause I am just nice. Why would I let such an amazing character die permanently? Yeah, think about that.

Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!

This chapter is dedicated to **_MidnightFrostLover._**

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	8. Poll 2

**A poll has been created for this fanfiction, displayed on the profile page of WingedIceWolf** **. Please vote.**


End file.
